The letter
by FingersToKeys
Summary: HG/DM. Draco is in Azkaban and Hermione can't take it anymore. Rated T for character deaths. SPOILER ALERT


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter, nor am I getting any profit from this, all characters belong to J..

Tear tracks lined her ivory coloured skin, as Hermione wrote her last letter to Draco.

She reflected on the day, 19 years back, which caused all of this pain.

**19 years ago, 31st of October**

_Avada Kedavra!_

_Expelliarmus!  
Hermione watched Harry's triumphant face as he caught Voldemort's wand. Screams of happiness erupted from all sides but she only sought Draco's eyes. She never counted on seeing Ministry officials arresting him and his parents. In vain she tried fighting the crowd to reach him, but alas he was already gone before she reached the doors of the great hall._

_Draco had been arrested and his trial was the most emotional thing she had ever attended. She screamed and pleaded with the court but to no avail, Scrimgeour was adamant on rounding up all death eaters and anyone involved with Voldemort. As the guards carried him away, he looked back at her for the last time and she saw something in his eyes that made her own eyes to become glassy with tears, the usual buoyant mischievous eyes that she had come to associate with her days at Hogwarts with him had vanished, instead being replaced by hopeless nothingness. Looking at his demeanour she realised he had recognised defeat._

**Present time.**

Now, she has been alone for 19 years, and she just doesn't want to live anymore. She hasn't left her house in two years, the pain just being too much for her. The old Hermione had vanished in the war, and out emerged someone frail and bitter, Voldemort's death not being enough for her. Ron had been killed by a death eater, Harry and Ginny had gone to America to pursue a dream and leave the past behind them, so she had nobody else to turn too. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dipped her quill in the ink, and addressed the letter to Draco. Thus done, she grabbed her wand, thought of Draco, and shouted the incantation "_Avada Kedavra_"_._ Her body crumpled.

There was a sudden scrape and click, of a key in the lock, and Draco bounded inside. "Hey, Hermione!" he looked around "They revoked my long term stay in Azkaban and I am now a free man!" He entered the kitchen, and almost screamed in horror, because there was Hermione crumpled on the floor, with an appearance of some one recently dead. He rushed over to her, and began checking everywhere and anywhere for a sign she was breathing and alive, whilst screaming out her name. Spotting the letter, he reached over and grabbed it. Ripping off the seal in frenzy, he slowly read it.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I am so sorry; I couldn't take it anymore, just knowing in Azkaban you were slowly dying._

_I had no one to turn to, and I was trapped in my own life and mind, and I just couldn't live this way anymore._

_With your life sentence in Azkaban, you probably won't read this but I just hope somebody finds this letter and gives it to you. That girl you once knew has gone, and instead been replaced by someone so damaged beyond repair. I only hope that you do not suffer more than you already are._

_Please remember me as before the war, and not the way I died._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione Jean Granger._

Draco's mind was reeling, it was his entire fault.

He remembered the first time he got involved with Hermione.

**5th Year, 14th of March.**

_He climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower. He needed to be alone, he needed to think. As he got closer to the door, he heard faint crying. Being overcome by curiosity he opened the door, and adjusted to the light of the moon shining on the tiles. He saw a small figure with wavy chestnut hair. "Granger" he thought. She looked up to see what made the creaking noise and became stricken when she saw who was there. "Oh! Please don't say anything! I will leave; I can not take anymore tonight." She pleaded._

_"Wait; please don't go Granger, what is the matter?" He asked, surprised at the softness of his voice. She was shocked as well._

_"Why do you care, I'm only the know-it-all mudblood of the Gryffindor trio, and not even they care about me!" she exclaimed hysterically._

_From that sentence Draco could tell that Harry and Ron were the problem. "Please don't call you a mud blood" he said gently.  
"Oh, Would I be taking your job if I did that?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
He flinched. He was only trying to be nice. If that's what he gets for being nice, then he should never have bothered._

_"I'm sorry, I'm just really upset, lately I have been feeling so used by Harry and Ron, and I just feel like the only good thing about me is my brains to them." She sighed.  
"But it isn't, you're funny, caring, and loyal and the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Draco was horrified that he let that slip. What if she slapped him?_

_Hermione smiled, before he knew it they were both kissing each other, and in an instant he knew that he wanted to be with this girl forever._

If only he didn't get involved with death eaters.

If only he had the courage to face his demons head on.

If only he had chosen the light side, like his mother was encouraging him secretly to do.

**If only.**

_Avada Kedavra!_

**A/N:** I have triple checked the grammatical and spelling mistakes in this story, If some still remain could you please tell me where they are. Thank you.

**Reviews?**


End file.
